Going to Him
by Masako Fuyuki
Summary: While on a mission, Sakura depletes her chakra. Who cares for her until she recovers? Why none other than Uchiha Sasuke! Will their brief time together throw their entire future into disarray or bring them closer together? SasuxSaku--ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Okay, this is my first EVER Naruto fan fic. It's SasukexSakura, don't like, either give it a shot or go back. I'm pretty sure it starts out just like almost every other SasuSaku fic, but please give it time, I'm sure it'll come into its own. Warning, the rating WILL go up. I know this because I have just finished ch.3, and there's a lemon. You have been warned. I plan to update this as often as I can, but remember, I'm writing _and_ typing this, so it will take some time. Please read and review!_

**_Disclaimer_**: **_I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto-san does. All I own is a headband with a leaf on it._**

* * *

**Chapter One: Five Years**

"Five years," said a pink-haired kunoichi quietly as she stared wistfully out of her apartment window. "Five years he's been gone now. I wonder how he is?"

Haruno Sakura was leaning on the counter in her kitchen, watching the clouds glide through the skies over Konohagakure. In the five years since Uchiha Sasuke's defection, Sakura had grown into a beautiful seventeen-year-old. She was four inches taller and had more grace than she did when she was twelve. Her pink hair had grown down to mid-back, where it seemed to swirl and shine when she moved. Also, she had developed now, filling out and becoming rather curvaceous. All in all, any guy in Konoha would say she was definitely attractive, though Yamanaka Ino was still the favorite among most of the men.

However, one thing that had not changed about her was this: Sakura was still head-over-heels in love with Uchiha Sasuke.

Yes, she had tried to move on, tried to forget him, but she could not. Sasuke held some kind of power over her, and she was captivated by him. Everyone else had forgotten about the Uchiha, moving on and forming real relationships; Ino and Shikamaru, for example….

Coming out of her dreaming, Sakura glanced at the clock.

"Oh, Kami-sama, I'm going to be late!" she exclaimed, gathering her bag and running towards the door. "I promised Naruto and Kakashi-sensei that I'd meet them for training. I'm gonna be so late!" And the door closed with a _snap_.

Sakura raced out of the building and ran down the streets of Konoha towards the training grounds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uzumaki Naruto stood next to his old sensei, waiting for his teammate to show up. Suddenly, he spotted something pink barreling its way towards them.

"Hey, Saaaakura!" he called, waving to the kunoichi.

Sakura skidded to a halt in front of her old team. Bowing, she said, "Sorry I'm late!" As she stood, she said, "But today I'd thought I'd stray from the path of life," smirking, stealing one of her old sensei's excuses.

Kakashi smirked under his mask, realizing the joke. Naruto, however, did not.

"Sakura," he said, pointing a finger at her, "you're starting to sound just like Kakashi-sensei! Next thing you know, you'll be reading his Make-Out Paradise books!"

Sakura narrowed her eyes. Naruto had matured (in addition to becoming a jonin like Sakura, he had also shot up several inches), but he was still the stupid idiot he was when they were twelve. Sakura balled up her fist tightly and brought it down on his head without an explanation.

"So," she turned to Kakashi, "what do you want to work on?"

"Well, I was thinking we could work on your evasion skills," said Kakashi, withdrawing two handfuls of kunai and shuriken. Suddenly, he lobbed them at his former students, who immediately jumped into the air, avoiding the weapons.

Sakura jumped into a nearby tree and turned to face into the forest, hiding herself. She heard Naruto land in a tree near her. Then they heard Kakashi's voice.

"This test is the one I know you both just love…the bell test!" he said cheerily, jingling the bells so they could hear them. "You remember what to do. Go!"

Sakura turned to Naruto and indicated that they should move further into the trees. When they were sure that Kakashi would not hear them, they began to plan.

"Okay, Naruto," said Sakura, the planner of the group, "you go to the right, I'll take the left. You distract him and I'll grab a bell, then, when he's surprised, you grab the other bell."

" 'Kay," agreed Naruto, nodding his head. "Let's go!"

They jumped into the trees again and raced to the edge of the forest. Sakura landed stealthily on a tree branch high above the ground. Cautiously, she peered down below to her former sensei. He was just standing there, reading his latest Make-Out book, humming happily to himself. The two bells were on eight side of his waist. Sakura nodded to Naruto, indicating that it was time to act.

Naruto sprang from his tree and threw three kunai down at the jonin. Kakashi looked up and smiled knowingly.

"What!" he said chuckling. "I don't believe it! Don't tell me that just because Sasuke's gone, you two have given up on your teamwork—"

He stopped suddenly as he felt a slight tug at his waist. Looking down, he barely had time to register flying pink hair before it whipped past him, stealing a bell. Still shocked and trying to find the culprit, he felt another pull on his other side and saw blonde hair rush past him, taking the last bell.

Kakashi looked behind him and found two very satisfied ninja.

"Nope, Sensei," said Naruto, throwing his bell into the air, "we haven't given up on our teamwork."

"In fact," said Sakura, sticking out her tongue and winking while twirling the bell in her index finger, "it's gotten better!"

"I see!" said Kakashi, grinning. "I'm impressed!" Naruto grinned. "Alright, I'll treat you two to some ramen."

"YES!" yelled Naruto, pumping his fist into the air. "Hey, Sensei, you're not putting a limit to your tab, are you?" he asked, walking beside his former teacher.

Sakura hung back a bit, wanting some time to herself. Kakashi had brought up Sasuke again, and it only made her heart hurt to think about him. She missed him dearly.

_'Kakashi-sensei would always treat us to ramen when we got back from long missions,'_ thought Sakura. _'And Sasuke would always come, even though he said he wasn't hungry.'_

Naruto had finished questioning Kakashi and noticed something missing.

"Huh?... Hey, Sakura!" he yelled, turning around. "Are you coming?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah," said Sakura, beginning to catch up. "Wait up!"

"Hmm," mumbled Kakashi, eyeing his former student. Ever since he had met her, he had been able to read Sakura like a book. And right now sorrow was written all over her face. However, he decided no to interfere; this was Sakura's life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You wanted to see me, Tsunade-sama?" asked Sakura, stepping into the Hokage's office. Sakura had just finished her shift at the hospital.

"Hmm…?" mumbled Tsunade, looking up from her papers. At first, Sakura thought that her master was drunk (as usual), until she spoke again. "Oh, Sakura!" Tsunade said, jumping up. "Yes, I wanted to speak with you. Have you seen Naruto or Kakashi lately?"

"No, why?" asked Sakura, closing the door and walking to the middle of the room.

"I called for them earlier; I wonder where they are?" muttered Tsunade, returning to her desk. Suddenly, the door burst open and Naruto fell into the room.

"Heh, heh, sorry about that," he said, standing. "I was looking for Kakashi, but I couldn't find him."

"Here I am," called a voice jauntily. Kakashi stepped into the room, a smile beneath his mask.

"Sorry I'm late, but I was stopped and asked to rescue some children from a burning building."

"Kakashi," said Tsunade warningly.

"What?" asked Kakashi, shrugging and sweat dropping.

"A—we haven't heard a word about a fire, and B—you haven't a drop of soot on you," said Sakura.

"Uhh…" stuttered Kakashi, looking quickly down at himself. "Well, Sakura, you always were the sharpest on the team. Sakura looked pleased with herself.

"So why are we here, Tsunade-baa-chan?" asked Naruto, unable to bear the anticipation any longer.

"Oh, right," said Tsunade, rustling amongst the papers on her desk.

"I have a very important mission here," she said. "And I want you three on it."

"Wahoo!" exclaimed Naruto, jumping into the air with glee. "What is it, Baa-chan, huh? Huh?" he asked as he danced around. Sakura beamed him on the head, calming him instantly.

"A group of ninja from Hiding-in-Mist have been attacking out ninja as they leave for their mission.

"I want you three to find and defeat them. I don't care how you do it, just get it done."

"Yes, Ma'am!" said Naruto, saluting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura found tree-hopping with her old team relaxing. It would be rare that they were assigned missions together now that she and Naruto were jonin. But for now, she enjoyed the reunion.

Sakura's clothes had also changed. She had long since outgrown her clothes from when she was fifteen. She now wore a solid black long-sleeved shirt under an outfit much like the one she had when she was twelve. It was long, hanging below her knees and was black with red flowers. The collar was embroidered with small red flowers the stretched to the sleeveless shoulders. The black shorts she wore stopped halfway to her knees and slim, black legwarmers covered her calves.

Sakura stopped momentarily to tie back her hair. Then she began to jump again, catching up.

"So where do you think the Mist ninja are?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know, but if you don't be quiet, they'll be here, idiot!" said Sakura, looking around.

"Let's stop for the night," said Kakashi, noticing the twinkling stars.

"Yeah!" said Naruto, dropping into a clearing. "I'm hungry! Let's eat!"

Once the firewood had been gathered and stacked, Kakashi set about lighting a fire. He sat there for ten minutes, clinking two rocks together.

"I wish Sasuke were here," said Sakura suddenly. "He could've had this fire lit a long time ago with his fireball jutsu." She rummaged through her bag.

"Here," she sighed, handing Kakashi a match. When he gave her a 'why the hell didn't you do this ten minutes ago?!?' look, she simply shrugged.

"I forgot."

After they had eaten, they turned in for the night. Lying in her sleeping bag, Sakura stared up at the stars. Suddenly, she heard shuffling next to her. Looking to her left, she saw that Naruto had sat up.

"Hey, Sakura," he said quietly, looking up at the sky.

"Yeah, Naruto?" she answered.

"Do you still like Sasuke?" This got her attention.

"Naruto, that is so rude! How can you ask that? It's none of your business!"

"You've been so different since he left," continued Naruto, unperturbed. "It's depressing to watch you."

"Wha—?"

"I think it's time you moved on, Sakura," said Naruto, finally turning to face her. "What happens if we can never bring him back?"

"Don't you think I've tried?" cried Sakura, sitting up. "But for some reason, I just can't let him go! I can't stop loving him and I won't give up on him!" She stopped to think. "Besides, Hinata didn't give up on you, did she?"

Naruto blushed furiously. It was true. It had taken much coaxing and hinting by all three Sakura, Ino, and TenTen, but they finally got Naruto to see that Hinata liked him, and he finally asked her out.

Naruto clammed up and laid down, conversation forgotten.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, the remainder of Team Seven could be found tree-hopping, making their way towards where all the other ninjas had been attacked.

"Sakura, keep up!" shouted Naruto from his lead position. "Just because the Uchiha isn't here, doesn't mean you should slow down!"

"Shut up, Naruto!" yelled Sakura, eyebrow twitching.

"I don't see why you like him, Sakura, he doesn't care for you."

"Naruto…" growled Sakura in warning. Kakashi heard his two former students bickering.

"Not much has changed," he sighed, ignoring them.

"—he always ignored you, Sakura," continued Naruto.

"Shut up, you idiot!" shouted Sakura.

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion behind them. The three ninjas dodged the flying debris.

"Good reflexes," said a chilling voice. Turning around, the Konoha shinobi saw their enemy; a large group of ninja covered from head to foot in black. On their heads were the hitai-ate of Hiding-in-Mist.

Everyone in the enemy group made hand signs, and the three Konoha ninjas were surrounded by doppelgangers.

"What do you want?" asked Naruto, balling his hands into fists.

"Are you the guys who've been attacking Leaf ninja?" asked Sakura, gripping three kunai.

"We are," said the one who spoke earlier; he appeared to be the leader.

"Why are you attacking our ninja?" Sakura asked, hands tightening around the kunai.

"For the fun of it, I suppose," responded the leader, putting his fingers to his chin, as if thinking.

"WHAT?!?" exclaimed Naruto, eyes bugging. "You mean you've been injuring people just for the hell of it?"

"Well…yeah!" said the leader. "And I will enjoy fighting you!"

Suddenly, all of the doppelgangers advanced, beginning to attack. Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura began launching shuriken and kunai into the horde. The doppelgangers slowly disappeared with a _pop_. The only the originals were left. There were six of them.

"Hmm, better than I thought," said the leader. Turning to his flunkies, he said, "Okay, split up. You and you (he pointed to the two on his left), you take the blonde loud-mouth. You and you (the two on the right), come with me, we're taking the Copy Ninja. You (he pointed to the one in front of him) take the girl, she seems the weakest."

_'What?!?'_ thought Sakura. _'Weak?!? I'll show you who's weak!'_

"Let's go!" called the leader. The Mist ninja attacked their designated targets, forcing the team apart and driving them to different parts of the forest.

Sakura and her ninja were left alone in the clearing.

"You're weak," said the Mist ninja simply. "I intend to dispose of you quickly."

"Bring it," said Sakura, folding her hands. The Mist ninja charged at her, throwing several kunai. Sakura made her hand signs. In a poof Sakura had split into three. All three Sakuras withdrew kunai and shuriken from the holsters on their thighs and ran towards the Mist nin.

The Sakuras launched their weapons at the nin. He jumped and avoided the first two, but was caught by the other four in the leg, arms, and face.

Sinking to the ground, he held his arm while blood poured from the gash in his cheek.

"You're stronger than I thought," he said, getting to his feet.

"Told ya," said the Sakuras.

"However, you're still no match for me."

"Wha—? I'll show you!"

The doppelgangers disappeared in a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared, it revealed Sakura running full-speed at the nin. The Mist nin ran at her, throwing bombs. He veered his course as they exploded, showering Sakura with dirt and rocks. Then the nin rushed past her. Sakura felt something attach itself to her thigh. Looking down, she saw a scroll had wrapped itself around her entire leg. Suddenly, she felt extreme pain wrack her body. She arched, trying to get away as blinding light surrounded her.

"Th-the scroll," she muttered, "it's…it's stealing my…chakra."

"So you've figured it out?" asked the nin, rising to his feet. "You're smarter than most. But that won't save you now."

Seeing the Mist ninja rushing at her, Sakura brought her hands together, manipulating what was left of her chakra into them.

When the Mist nin was a foot away, Sakura drew back her fist and plunged it into his face with a loud "Cha!" smashing his nose. She heard a satisfying _crack!_ which told her she had broken his skull.

Dizzy from chakra exhaustion and blood loss, Sakura collapsed onto the ground.

Deeper into the forest, a lone ninja heard the sounds of a fight and a faintly familiar battle cry. Turning around, he rushed in the direction of the noise.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Thank you to those of you who reviewed. Chapter two isn't much, but it does get us into chapter three, which I will post later, possibly after exams are over. Anyway, enjoy! Read and review!_

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishomoto-san owns Naruto. All I own is a headband with a leaf on it.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Reunion**

Uchiha Sasuke found himself running as fast as he could towards the sounds of battle.

_'That cry,'_ he thought, jumping to a branch and beginning to tree-hop. _'It can't be her. Why would she be in the middle of the forest fighting? Especially so far from Konoha?'_

Sasuke came to a halt when he reached a clearing. Looking down, he saw a ninja clad in black, the sign of Mist on his headband. Lying a few feet away from him was a kunoichi with pale pink hair.

Not daring to believe, Sasuke jumped down from the tree. First he strode over to the Mist nin and rolled him over.

_'Dead,'_ thought Sasuke. Then he walked carefully over to the unconscious kunoichi. When he saw her face, he gasped quietly.

"Sakura…?" he whispered quietly, holding her head in his hands. There was a small trail of blood coming from the corner of her mouth, which he wiped away with the back of his hand.

"Sakura," he asked disbelievingly, "what are you doing out here? Why aren't you back in the village?" He heard small cries from far away. "I see. You're with Naruto and Kakashi. But why the hell did they leave you alone?"

He looked up suddenly, eyes narrowing. "I sense chakra," he growled. "And it's not Kakashi's or Naruto's. It's sinister." He looked over at the dead Mist nin. "He must have called for back-up."

Gathering Sakura in his arms, Sasuke jumped into the trees and disappeared into the forest.

After he had been running for a few minutes, he came to a stop. Sasuke walked for a bit until he came across the cave he was temporarily staying in. On one of Orochimaru's missions, comfort was unheard of.

He carried Sakura far into the cave and laid her on his futon near the fire he had built. Sasuke quickly checked her over, taking her pulse, which was rather slow. Her breathing was quick and shallow. But she was alright.

Ensured she was fine, Sasuke's senses caught up with him.

_'What in the world was I thinking?'_ he thought. _'Why did I run to find her? And what the hell possessed me to take her and bring her back here?'_

"Sure, I've been thinking about her…and Naruto and Kakashi," he said aloud. _'But her the most,'_ he thought.

He sighed at his thought processes; they were a mystery to even himself sometimes.

More to take his mind off of things than anything else, Sasuke looked at her. Sakura was still bleeding profusely from her wounds. Her clothes were torn to shreds and covered in blood.

"I need to treat her wounds," said Sasuke. "And she needs some clothes." It then hit him what that would entail. _'But I'd need to take _off_ the clothes she has on now!'_ Despite himself, Sasuke turned just the slightest shade of pink.

He unzipped her sleeveless frock and slipped it off her shoulders. Then he carefully started to slide it off her body, trying not to disturb her. When the frock was off, Sasuke was what Sakura was wearing underneath. Her long-sleeve shirt a little below the start of her midriff, showing off her sculpted and curved , yet narrow waist. On her hips were tight-fitting low rider shorts that revealed her beautiful thighs, chiseled from training. Sasuke's blush deepened slightly.

He reached for the bandages in his pack, as well as some water and a cloth. Tipping the water onto the cloth, he began to wash away the blood on Sakura's body. Sasuke noticed that his hands trembled slightly when he touched her.

_'What the hell is going on with me?'_ he thought, wiping away the last of the blood on her lean stomach.

After he had bandaged her wounds, Sasuke had taken out his set of extra clothes, which consisted of one of his old shirts and khaki shirts. Once he had carefully redressed her, Sasuke stood back and looked at her. He noticed that she seemed to be drowning in his clothes.

Taking out a kunai, he carefully cut away the high collar that blocked Sakura's face up to her nose. That left her in a shirt with a collar that dipped below her collar bone, skimming her chest, which made Sasuke's breath hitch. He mentally slapped himself and moved his gaze elsewhere.

His eyes settled on Sakura's legs. She was covered from waist down to mid-calves, but Sasuke still couldn't help staring at them.

Coming to his senses, Sasuke drew away. He withdrew a blanket from his pack and draped it over her, shielding her from his view.

Backing away, Sasuke let out a sigh of relief. He sat down and leaned against the stone wall. Pulling his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them, he looked at Sakura, contemplating.

_'What is it about this girl?'_ he thought. _'I've known Sakura since we were twelve, and even back then she was annoying.'_

_**'But you still cared for her, even back then,'**_ said a small voice in the back of his head. Sasuke willed his conscience back into submission.

_'Shut up,'_ he thought, eyes narrowing.

_**'It's true,'**_ retorted his conscience. _**'Remember when Gaara attacked and pinned her to a tree, trying to suffocate her? You couldn't do anything, and it enraged you. And when you left Konoha, you said 'thank you' rather than good-bye.'**_

_'But I hit her,'_ thought Sasuke, trying to prove his conscience wrong.

_**'Yes, but you carried her to a bench,'**_ his conscience kicked back, _**'whereas you could've just left her on the ground.'**_

_'But she would've gotten cold,' _Sasuke couldn't help but think.

_**'See?'**_ said his conscience slyly.

_'Shut up.'_ Sasuke scowled.

_**'You care for her, admit it.'**_

_'No.'_

_**'You know you want to.'**_

_'Shut up!'_

_**'You realize how funny you look, carrying on an argument in your head?'**_

_'Shut the hell—'_

Just then, Sakura made a noise. A small moan of discomfort followed by a slight twitch in her arm. Sasuke halted his argument with himself and hurried over to her. Taking her hand absent-mindedly, he stared down at her face. Sakura's beautiful features were marred with pain.

"That Mist nin must have thrown a poison bomb at her," whispered Sasuke. "That bastard."

He felt her forehead and found she had a fever. Withdrawing another rag, he poured cool water on it and placed it on Sakura's forehead. Sasuke took her hand again.

"She's shaking," he said. He took off his own shirt and placed it over her.

Sasuke set about preparing dinner, trying to find something that would be easy for Sakura to eat.

That night, Sasuke kept vigilant watch over Sakura, fighting sleep. He found himself dozing occasionally, but was always awoken the instant Sakura moved or sighed, getting up to change the cloth on her head every half hour.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi was rushing through the trees at top speed. There were very few times in his life when he was scared, and this was one of them. He had a very bad feeling the moment the Mist ninjas separated them, and not being able to sense his former students' chakras only strengthened that feeling.

Suddenly, he stopped, turning his head. He quickly turned to his right and raced off thinking only one thing: _'Naruto!'_

Bursting into a clearing littered with fallen trees, Kakashi spotted a dot of orange among a mass of black. Hurrying over, he knelt down to the boy.

"Naruto," he said, shaking him. "Naruto!"

Naruto made a sawing noise and turned over with his eyes closed.

"No, sensei," he said sleepily. "I don't want to go. I've still got to finish my ramen and beat Sasuke in training."

Kakashi sat for a moment, trying to figure out what Naruto was talking about. Realizing the boy was asleep, Kakashi grabbed him roughly by the shoulders and shook him hard.

"Naruto, get up!" he said.

Naruto's eyes popped open. "Huh…?" He looked up. "Oh, Kakashi-sensei," he looked around, "where are we? Hey, where's Sakura?"

"I don't know," said Kakashi. "Come on, get up." Helping Naruto up, Kakashi looked around, desperately hoping for some sign of Sakura. But there was none.

"Do you think that Mist nin did something to her?" Naruto asked, looking around as well, an edge to his voice.

"No, I've already been to the clearing they were in," grunted Kakashi as he began to jump among the trees, searching. "Sakura killed her opponent." He was rather proud of the kunoichi.

"Wow," marveled Naruto. "But then, where is she now?"

"I don't know."

"Should we split up and look for her?"

"No," sighed Kakashi. He knew what Naruto's reaction to his next words would be. "We should return to the village right away."

"WHAT?" exploded Naruto. "And leave Sakura alone out here? No way, nuh-uh, not happening! I'm not leaving without her!"

Kakashi sighed exasperatedly. _'Why is Naruto so damn stubborn?'_ he thought. Latching onto Naruto's jacked collar, Kakashi began to drag him through the forest.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Naruto yelled, thrashing about.

"Dragging you back to Konoha," Kakashi pointed out. "Look, Naruto, wandering about aimlessly won't help Sakura. We need to go back and tell Tsunade-sama. She can gather a search party to look for Sakura."

Naruto calmed down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The following day, Sakura's fever broke and her condition became gradually better. Sasuke continued to keep watch over her, though he had no idea why.

"I've broken all the bonds I had," said Sasuke, readjusting the blankets around Sakura. "I've renounced all connections with Konoha, Team Seven, and even my teammates. They would only hold me back in my search for power. And only get in the way when I kill Itachi." He sighed.

"But I guess I hadn't completely severed my ties with you." He slowly reached out his hand and laid it gently on Sakura's hair. Hesitating slightly, he began to smooth her hair back.

Sakura opened her mouth slightly and groaned. Sasuke quickly opened a bottle of water and lifted Sakura's head in his hand. Tipping her head back slightly, he put the bottle to her lips and poured the water into her mouth. She unconsciously swallowed, some water dribbling down her chin.

Sasuke had to chuckle as he wiped it away.

A few hours later, as Sasuke was roasting fish on the fore, he heard Sakura stir. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw her sit up slowly. Sasuke rose and was at her side an instant later. His left hand had taken her own, his right was between her shoulder blades, helping to lift her.

Sakura turned her head slowly to her left, trying to find her supporter. When her blurry eyes adjusted, she gasped.

"Sasuke!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Here it is, the long awaited chapter three! Warning: Lemon! _

_This chapter took forever to type up, but I'm really happy with it. Word to the wise, I'm not sure if this is the greatest lemon in the world (far from it), and I don't know how exactly to write one, but it gets the point across. I already have chapter four finished, but it needs to be typed, so until then, Ja ne!_

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-san owns Naruto. All I own is a headband with a leaf on it.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: A Night Together**

The gates of Konoha opened and allowed two ninjas, both looking a little worse for wear, to come in. The two guards slipped down from their posts to speak to the ninjas.

"Kakashi, what's up?" asked one.

"Hey, didn't you guys go out as a three-man team?" said the other. "But I only see two."

Kakashi and Naruto were both panting heavily, as the journey back to Konoha had been long and both of them had exhausted their chakras.

Kakashi, hand on the gate keeping him standing, looked up.

"We need to see Tsunade-sama," he panted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura's seafoam eyes, emerald in the darkness of the cave, stared into deep onyx orbs, reflecting the fire.

"S-Sasuke!" she stuttered again. "Wha…?"

She broke eye contact and looked around her, taking in her surroundings. She was lying on a futon, covered by a warm blanket. Beside her were medical supplies and clean water.

_'Wow, Sasuke did all this?'_ she thought, picking at the blanket. _'I didn't think he cared about me, one way or the other.'_ Then she noticed the blue sleeve that encompassed most of her arm. Lifting the blanket slightly, she observed that she had on different clothes, _his_ clothes. She lowered the blanket quickly, letting out a small "Eep!"

_'Or maybe he just wanted a free peep show!' _Sakura thought, face burning.

"Your clothes were shredded and covered with blood," said Sasuke suddenly. "I had to take them off to treat your wounds. Then I redressed you in my clothes; I hope you don't mind."

He sounded completely emotionless. Sakura almost flinched at the coldness in his voice.

"N-no, that's okay," she said, drawing the blanket tighter around her. She chanced a glance at him; he was still looking at her. It made her feel uncomfortable for some reason, so she lowered her gaze. To his soft, masculine chest. And noticed that he had no shirt on. Butterflies suddenly fluttered to life in Sakura's stomach, accompanied by a strange clenching feeling. Looking away quickly, she realized that her blanket _was_ his shirt.

"Do you feel alright?" Sasuke asked, continuing to stare at her.

"Uh, yeah," said Sakura. Not true. Her whole body ached. It felt like she had been hit by a hauling cart…and it had backed over her afterwards. She was sure she had many injuries under the sea of Uchiha clothing. But that was not her first concern.

"Where are Naruto and Kakashi?" she asked, turning towards him.

"I don't know," said Sasuke, putting gentle hands on Sakura's shoulders. "I haven't seen them. They shouldn't have left you alone." _'I hope they're dead; it would serve them right.'_ But he did not voice this opinion. Instead, he said, "Lie back, you need to rest."

Sakura allowed herself to be gantly pushed back on the futon. Then she remembered her battle.

"My fight," she said, trying to sit up again. "The Mist ninja; what happened?"

"You defeated him," said Sasuke, keeping her down. "By the time I got there, he was dead. Are you hungry?"

"Oh," she said. In truth, past the poison bomb exploding wad a little blurry. Then a question struck her.

"Sasuke, why did you come?"

Sasuke stiffened. _'Why did I come?'_ he thought. That was a very good question.

"Because…because I was looking for Naruto," he lied. "I heard his annoying voice and went off to fight him. But instead I stumbled across you. You were hurt and unconscious, and the Mist nin had called for back-up. I couldn't just leave you." The last part slipped out of its own accord.

He quickly tried to distract her attention away from his last sentence. "Are you hungry?" he asked again, busying himself at the fire.

Sakura's stomach growled loudly, making her blush. Sasuke smirked to himself, his back to her.

"I guess so," he commented, grabbing a fish-on-a-stick from the fire. He handed it to her and said, "Here, just like old times."

Sakura accepted the fish and bit into it hungrily. Sasuke continued to watch her, but was lost in thought.

_'What do I do now?'_ he thought. _'She's awake and alright, but how do I leave? Leave her?'_ He stopped, disturbed by this thought. He had no feelings for the kunoichi. He could not _allow_ himself to.

When he came out of his reverie, he found himself gazing into pools of emerald. Sakura had long since finished eating and turned to stare at Sasuke.

"What?" he asked defensively.

"Why?" was all she said.

"Why what?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura remained silent. 'Why what?' More like 'which why?' Why did he leave? Why did he abandon Konoha? Why did he try to kill Naruto and herself? Why did he go with Orochimaru? Why did killing Itachi mean more to him than his friends? Why has he here now? Why did he help her? There were too many to ask.

"Never mind," said Sakura, turning around on the futon. She drew her knees to her chest, wrapped her arms around them, and buried her head on her arms. Slowly, she began to sob.

Sasuke stared at her. He had never been good with emotions. _'What the hell…?'_ he thought.

"Wha-what is it?" he asked, stoic expression faltering slightly to a look of bewilderment. "What's wrong?"

Sakura looked up at him, face wet with tears. "'What's wrong?' Sasuke, you deserted our village, joined our enemies, and tried to kill Naruto and me! And now you're here, in a cave, taking care of me. Why? What are you trying to do?"

"I…don't know," admitted Sasuke. "I have no idea."

"What do you mean you don't know?" burst Sakura. She felt like she was reaching an emotional breaking point. "It's your actions, Sasuke! Don't you know why you do something? You must have _some_ motivation, a reason for saving me. And it's certainly not my pretty face, you've made that clear many times before."

"Sakura," growled Sasuke warningly.

"Does your master have some kind of plan?" continued Sakura. "To keep me hostage until Konoha gives into his wishes? Or maybe Orochimaru just has a thing for pink-haired kunoichis?"

Sasuke could feel his blood boil. Without knowing it, he launched himself at Sakura. Kneeling between her legs, grasping her forearms and holding them by her head, Sasuke stared into her eyes.

"Don't," he said in a low, dangerous voice. "Don't you _ever_ say that. I would _never_ let Orochimaru touch you!"

Sakura was stunned. She had not expected for him to lunge at her. She did not expect him to grab her, and she certainly had not expected to hear him say that.

Sasuke's face was mere centimeters from Sakura's; their noses were almost touching. Sakura could feel his hot breath on her lips.

"I couldn't stand the thought of any other man touching you." The words were out before Sasuke could stop them. He made a mental note to kick himself later…very, _very_ hard.

"Sasuke…" whispered Sakura. _'Any _other_ man? What did he mean by that?'_ she thought. Sakura stared deep into the Uchiha's onyx eyes, searching for an answer. But there was nothing, only bottomless black depths.

Suddenly, Sasuke lunged his head forward, bringing their lips together.

Sakura gasped, opening her mouth slightly. Sasuke took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside. He explored her mouth, trailing over her teeth before caressing her tongue with his own.

Sakura began to tremble as Sasuke nibbled at her lip. Her arms went limp in his hands. Sasuke lowered them until they were on the futon. Then he placed his hands gently on her shoulders as he deepened the kiss.

Sakura's senses suddenly returned to her. She put her hands on his collar bone and pushed him away. Despite herself, Sakura's lips missed his warmth. Shaking away the feeling, she stared at Sasuke, hands still on his collar bone.

Sakura's eyes could not help gazing at his kiss-bruised lips as she spoke.

"W-what was th-that about?" she stuttered, panting.

Sasuke looked surprised. Whether it was because of his own actions or her breaking the kiss, Sakura did not know.

"I…don't know," said Sasuke, equally breathless. His hands were still on sakura's shoulders. She could feel his fingers shaking slightly. Sakura lowered her gaze to his chest, which was rising and falling quickly. She brought her eyes back to his face and noticed that there was a red flush about him.

Sasuke took his hands off of her shoulders and placed them on her hands, covering them. They merely stared at each other, wondering what was next.

Sakura suddenly felt another pull in the pit of her stomach. Without realizing what she was doing, Sakura threw herself at Sasuke, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing their lips together.

Sasuke fell back onto the futon. He placed one hand on the small of Sakura's back, and cupped the back of her head with the other, pressing her lips more firmly to his. He began to plunder her mouth again, eliciting a moan from her.

Sakura let herself lay on top of Sasuke, him bearing her full weight. She squirmed slightly, the tightening in her belly becoming more intense, making Sasuke groan. Sakura moved her leg and unexpectedly felt something against her inner thigh. It was Sasuke. And he was hard. This discovery terrified part of her, but fueled her arousal none the less.

Sasuke's hands found themselves at the bottom of Sakura's shirt, lifting it. They broke apart briefly as he tugged it over her head. His hands made their way to the waistband of her shorts, hooking his thumbs into it.

Sakura moaned against Sasuke's mouth. She began to tug at the purple rope around his waist. When it had been untied and discarded, Sakura's hands ran down Sasuke's stomach, making him shiver.

Sasuke suddenly flipped them over, pinning Sakura to the futon. Moving his lips lower to her neck and collar bone, Sasuke skillfully unfastened Sakura's shorts and slid them off. Sakura followed suit, slipping his black pants down his legs until he could kick them off.

Now all that separated them was their underwear. And these garments were quickly shed and thrown to random corners of the cave.

Sakura could feel Sasuke against her inner thigh. He shifted, settling himself comfortably between her parted legs. He brushed against her core, sending a jolt through her spine. Sakura gasped and wrapped her arms around his torso, flattening her chest to his.

Sasuke groaned, feeling Sakura press her mounds against him. He didn't think he could stand any more. He looked up at Sakura, silently asking.

She responded by hugging him tighter and breathing his name.

"Sasuke…"

Shaking with sweet desire, Sasuke positioned himself at her entrance. With one last glance at Sakura, he closed his eyes and plunged into her.

Then his eyes shot open again as he heard Sakura give a painful yelp and dig her fingers into his back.

_'Shit!'_ he thought, flinching. _'A virgin! She's a virgin! Dammit! I'd never even thought about that! I mean, sure, I'd always _hoped_ that I'd be her first, but then again, it's rare to find a seventeen-year-old virgin.'_

"S-Sakura…?" he asked hesitantly. Sakura turned her emerald eyes, tears prickling at the corners, up to him.

"Sakura," started Sasuke. "I'm sorry—"

He was silenced by a finger on his lips. Sakura smiled up at him.

"Shhh," she said softly. "It doesn't hurt all that much." She placed her hand on his lower back, urging him to continue.

He looked at her one more time. When she nodded, Sasuke lowered his body, letting himself slide all the way into her.

Sasuke stilled, allowing Sakura's body time to adjust. When she began to wriggle underneath him, he lifted his hips and slid out of her, only to delve back in slowly a second later.

He continued to thrust into her, gaining speed and intensity. Sakura merely clung to him, marveling at the flood of sensations rushing through her. The pressure in her lower belly increased as the friction built.

Sasuke lowered his head to reclaim Sakura's lips. His hands gripped her hips, keeping the pace steady. Sakura sighed against his mouth, making him groan as he increased the rhythm.

Sakura laced her fingers into his hair as he rained kisses on her collar bone and across her chest. She could feel his hot breath on her skin, making her shiver. She gasped when he closed his mouth over one of her sensitive buds, caressing it with his tongue.

"Oh…Sasuke…" she groaned as Sasuke began to trail kisses back up her throat.

Sasuke's thrusts became faster and more frenzied. The spring that had been coiled in Sakura's belly suddenly sprang. She arched her back and cried out, stars erupting behind her closed lids as she threaded her arms around his neck.

"Sasuke!"

As she closed around him, Sasuke could feel his last shred of control fall away. He wrapped his arms possessively around her waist and pumped desperately into her. He stiffened abruptly, then thrust into her a final time.

"S-Sakura!" he cried as he came, emptying himself into her.

Sasuke buried his head into the junction of her neck and shoulder, waiting for the tremors to cease.

As the desire that had clouded his mind cleared, reason returned to him.

_'W-what…the hell?'_ he thought, his arms still wrapped around Sakura's middle. _'What the hell is wrong with me? Tell me I didn't just do that.'_

He couldn't bear to lift his head to face her. He had taken something precious from her: her virginity.

Sasuke finally lifted his head when he felt Sakura running light finger through his hair. He gazed into her eyes, expecting to see anger and hurt. But her gaze only seemed to hold love.

"Sasuke," she whispered, giving him a small smile. Words failed him, so he ran a hand through her hair instead.

Sakura could feel her eyelids getting heavy. She smiled sleepily up at him.

"I…love you,…Sasuke," she murmured, then drifted to sleep.

Sasuke stared at her for a moment, stunned. _''What did she say?'_ he thought. After a while, he disentangled himself from the kunoichi beneath him.

After he had fastened his pants back, Sasuke covered Sakura in his shirt, wrapping it around her like a robe and securing it with his cloth belt. He pulled the covers over her, tucking them around her body. Then he did something he would never admit to another soul, even under pain of torture: he kissed her on the cheek.

As he sat against the wall, breathing and heart rate returning to normal, he stared at her, mentally kicking himself.

_'I am insane,'_ he though, shutting his eyes and hitting his head on the cave wall behind him. _'What the hell is wrong with me? Kami-sama, I thought I'd destroyed all the bonds tying me to my former life…. But if Orochimaru gets his hands on her, or even worse, Itachi—'_ his eyes narrowed. _'No, I can't let that happen. I have to leave her. I'll take her somewhere tomorrow, where Orochimaru and Itachi can't get to her.'_

Plan set, his gaze settled on Sakura as he let his eyes slide closed, falling into an exhausted sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Right, so I'm working my way to the real plot, so hold on just a little longer. School's out, so I might be updating more often. Now, I'm off to see Pirates of the Carribean III! Hello, Johny and Orlando! Ja ne!_**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: Rescue Mission**

"What?!?" cried Tsunade, slamming her hands down on the table.

"We couldn't find Sakura," said Naruto hurriedly. "Quick, Tsunade-baa-chan, we have to go out and find her!"

Kakashi and Naruto had run straight to the Hokage Tower after returning to Konoha. They had hurried to Tsunade's office, interrupting her right as she was about to tale a drink from a new bottle of sake. The bottle now lay forgotten on the floor, smashed by her reaction to the news.

"I agree, Hokage-sama," said Kakashi in a would-be calm voice. However, Tsunade caught the hint of worry and anxiety in his tome; Sakura was his student, and he was worried for her safety.

"Yes," said Tsunade, closing her eyes and putting her fingers to her temple, thinking. "Okay," she turned to the shinobi by her desk, "get me Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, Rock Lee, and Hyuga Neji or Hinata, whichever you can find first. Actually, both if you can manage it."

"Hai, Lord Hokage," said the shinobi, disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Tsunade turned to Naruto and Kakashi.

"Both of you, get ready to go," she said.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," they both said somberly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fifteen minutes later, a team consisting of Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, both Neji and Hinata, Sai (he had found Rock Lee hurrying about, and when the situation was explained to him, he immediately decided to go along), along with Naruto and Kakashi had been gathered in Tsunade's office. They all had somber, serious expressions on their faces.

"I trust you all know why you're here?" asked Tsunade, arms crossed over her chest. Everyone nodded. "Good. Naruto and Kakashi will take you to the last place Sakura was seen. From there, split up into teams of two and search for her. Understood?"

"Hai, Lord Hokage," they all answered.

"Good. Now, go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke woke early the next morning and began packing his and Sakura's things. His mission had been completed long ago (slaying yet another nobody that had threatened the Sound Kage), and Orochimaru would be wondering where he was.

As Sasuke packed the last of Sakura's things in her bag, Sakura herself woke. She tried to sit up, but winced as she let out a small gasp of pain.

"Are you alright" asked Sasuke, walking over to her.

"Uh, y-yeah," she stuttered remembering the night before. She drew Sasuke's shirt, robed around her, tighter. "I'm j-just a little sore f-from… last night."

Sasuke chuckled deeply at the blush adorning her face.

"Here," he said, handing her another fish. "Eat."

"T-thank you," said Sakura, accepting the fish.

Sasuke took out another shirt and shrugged it on, then secured it with the purple rope. Sakura made a point to look away.

When Sasuke saw that she was finished eating, he reached into his pack discreetly and withdrew a small vial. Picking up a cup of water, he poured the clear potion in it. Then he handed it to Sakura.

"Drink," he said.

Sakura obeyed, lifting the cup to her lips and taking a drink. Instantly, she felt her eyelids become heavy. A warm, fuzzy feeling came over her. She looked up at Sasuke, vision blurry.

"Sa…suke…" she managed. Then she bell back, cup dropping from her hand.

Sasuke moved fast, catching her before she hit the floor. He caught the cup in the other hand, then set it down. He stared down at her, watching her breathe deeply. For once he was glad that Kabuto made him carry sleeping potions with him on his missions.

Sasuke slung both of their packs over his shoulder and gathered Sakura to him.

_'Hiding-in-Sand isn't very far away,'_ he thought. _'I'll take Sakura there. Then a Konoha rescue team can find her.'_

Carrying Sakura, still wrapped in his shirt, bridal-style, Sasuke left the cave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This was the last place we saw her," said Kakashi. The group that had assembled in the Hokage's office was now standing in the clearing where Sakura had fought the Mist nin.

"Well, I guess from here we split up," said Shikamaru, stepping forward. "Kiba, you're with me. Lee, you and Hinata take the left. Neji and Naruto, you guys go right. Kakashi and Sai, you take that way," he pointed behind him. "If anyone finds anything, report over the headsets."

Everyone nodded their heads, then set off in their designated direction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke reached Sunagakure within half an hour. When he approached the outskirts of the village, however, he was surprised to see a figure with brilliant red hair awaiting him.

As he drew closer, Sasuke recognized the person.

"Gaara," he said, landing in front of the boy.

"Hello to you, too, Uchiha," said Gaara pleasantly.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked warily, taking a fighting stance, Sakura still in his arms.

"I _live_ here, Uchiha," said Gaara, giving him a look. "I'm Kazekage. And calm down, I have no intention of fighting you."

"So I've heard," returned Sasuke. "Sleeping better lately?" He was referring to the insomnia caused by the Shukaku.

"Yes, actually, said Gaara, smiling. "The Shukaku's gone, so now I sleep all I want." His smile faded. "What are you doing here, Uchiha?"

Sasuke saw an opportunity.

"I need to leave Sakura here," he said, indicating a still-sleeping Sakura in his arms.

"How did you come across her?" asked Gaara.

"None of your business," retorted Sasuke. "I just need to leave her here so Konoha nins can find her."

"Why do you care, Uchiha?" Gaara asked, non-existent eyebrow raised.

"I don't," said Sasuke quickly. Gaara did not seem fooled. "Just let Konoha know where she is," he said, flustered. The Kazekage was wearing on his last nerve.

"Fine, here," said Gaara, holding out his arms. Hesitantly, Sasuke handed Sakura over.

_'It's for the best,'_ he thought as he placed her in Gaara's arms. _'She's my weakness, and I can't let Orochimaru or my Itachi get to her.'_

When Sakura was in his arms, Gaara glanced down at her, assessing her condition. She seemed alright, so he turned his attention back to Sasuke, only to find him gazing fondly at the pink-haired kunoichi.

"Uchiha," Gaara said, snapping Sasuke's attention from Sakura. "You realize that you're labeled a missing nin and an S-class criminal?"

"Hn." Yes.

"Then you're aware that I could report your whereabouts to ANBU Black Ops, and then they'll track down and arrest you?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Gaara.

There was a tension-filled moment.

Then Gaara called out. "Matsuri."

A young brunette girl popped up from behind a rock.

"Yes, Gaara-sensei?" she said.

"Run up to my house and alert the staff that we have a visitor. Tell them to prepare a room and a bed," said Gaara, not turning around to look at the girl.

"Hai, Gaara-sensei," said Matsuri, turning to leave.

"Oh, and Matsuri?" called Gaara.

"Yes, Gaara-sensei?" she said, turning back around.

"You heard nothing," stated Gaara, still not turning around to face her.

"O-of course, Gaara-sensei." She promptly turned around and ran back into town.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed even more. "Who was that?" he asked.

"My student, Matsuri," said Gaara off-handedly. "Don't worry, she won't tell anyone."

"Hn."

"You'd better go, Uchiha," said Gaara, turning around to walk into the village. "Konoha ninja will be here soon enough. Do you want them to take you into custody?"

Sasuke nodded. A part of him was reluctant to leave; it wanted to stay with Sakura, forever. But his logic told him to leave. He would come back for Sakura, if she still wanted him, but only after he had killed his brother and avenged his clan.

Turning around, Sasuke nodded again. He muttered a quiet "Thank you," then took off, jumping into the stubby trees of a nearby sandy forest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi and Sai were jumping through the trees, searching for any sign of Sakura,

Suddenly, static filled Kakashi's ear. He stopped, landing on a tree branch. Sai, noticing that Kakashi had stopped, landed on a branch below him.

Kakashi put a hand to his ear, pressing a button on the headset.

"Hello…?" he said into it. "Shikamaru?... Neji?..."

The headset crackled to life again.

"Kakashi…?" said a crackled voice. "Hatake Kakashi?"

"Yes, who is this?" asked Kakashi hesitantly.

"Kakashi, this is the Kazekage," said the voice. "Gaara of the Sand."

"Gaara," repeated Kakashi, recognizing both the name and voice. "What's up?"

"Finally," said Gaara, relief in his voice. "I've been trying to find you for the last half hour. You've finally wandered into our frequency."

"Why have you been trying to contact me?" asked Kakashi.

"I believe I've found something that you've lost," replied Gaara. "A certain pink-haired medic nin?"

"You have Sakura?" asked Kakashi quickly, exposed eye widening.

Sai, only hearing half of the conversation, inclined his head, waiting.

"Yes," said Gaara. "We found her this morning. She's sleeping in my guest room right now."

"Okay," said Kakashi. "We're coming to get her."

"Alright, over and out."

Sai turned his head up again to look at Kakashi, an expression on his face as if to say "well?"

"They've got her," said Kakashi, relief evident in his voice. "Come on, let's go get her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uhn…"

Sakura opened her bleary eyes and waited for her vision to adjust. Looking above her, she saw a tall, blurry figure looming over her. She let out a frightened squeak.

"Sakura," said the figure. As her vision cleared, she recognized it as Kakashi.

"Ka…Kakashi?" she mumbled, trying to sit up. She felt a sharp jolt of pain shoot from between her legs. Gasping, she grabbed hold of Kakashi's arm, keeping herself upright.

"Are you okay?" asked Kakashi, exposed eye full of concern.

"Y-yeah," answered Sakura, but she still did not let go of his arm. "Kakashi-sensei?" she asked.

"Yes, Sakura?"

"H-have you seen…Sasuke?"

"Hm?" Kakashi's brow knitted, trying to figure out why she would ask. "No, not lately. Sakura, what happened to you?"

Sakura was at a loss for something to say. She couldn't very well tell Kakashi the truth; that she had been nursed back to health by none other than missing nin and S-class criminal Uchiha Sasuke, then slept with him. For one, Kakashi might turn Sasuke in (possibly go after the Uchiha himself), and at the very least, he would probably go ballistic.

Thankfully, Sakura was saved by Gaara walking into the room.

"So you're finally awake," he said pleasantly, walking over to her. "I was getting worried. How do you feel?"

"I'm alright," she said, still holding onto Kakashi's arm. She made to move, so Kakashi put his other hand on her back, helping her swing her legs over to sit on the side of the bed.

As Kakashi helped Sakura move, he got close enough to smell her. She smelled like her usual cherry blossom scent mingled with sweat, blood, and—

_'Sex!?!'_ Kakashi's eye widened. _'No, that can't be right. Not little Sakura. Besides, who would she…?'_

Their earlier conversation came to him.

_"Kakashi-sensei?"_

_"Yes, Sakura?"_

_"H-have you seen…Sasuke?"_

Sakura felt his hand stiffen on her back.

"Sensei?" she said, turning around to face him.

"Huh? Oh, nothing!" he said, flapping his hand dismissively. He turned to Gaara. "I need to speak with you outside." His tine was serious.

"As you wish," said Gaara. He turned to the brown-haired girl trailing after him. "Matsuri, please fetch our guests some water."

"Yes, Gaara-sensei." She turned and walked out the door. She was soon followed by Kakashi and Gaara.

Before he left, Kakashi called out, "Sai, stay with Sakura."

As the door closed, a snippet of Sai and Sakura's conversation could be heard.

"You've had it easy," Sai was saying. "While you've been sleeping here in a nice, comfy bed, I've been out in the hot sun, jumping around. Look, I've even got a sunburn on my stomach!"

"That wouldn't happen if you wore a real shirt," said Sakura, a hint of a giggle in her voice. It sounded very much as if she were fighting the urge to reach out and slap Sai's stomach.

Outside the room, Kakashi shut the door and turned to Gaara.

"How did you find her?" he asked, a menacing glint in his eye.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you," replied Gaara coolly. "Sakura will tell you if she wishes."

"What?" said Kakashi, eye narrowing. "Then why does she _smell_ like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like-like _sex_!"

"That's also at Sakura's discretion," said Gaara. He could see that Kakashi was about to say something else, so he cut him off.

"Look, I won't tell you anything," he said, holding up his hands. "I'm leaving it up to Sakura. If and when she decides to tell you, it's up to her."

Kakashi sighed. He would get no answers from the Kazekage.

"Fine," he relented, turning around and re-entering the room.

After Matsuri had brought them water and they had drank their fill, Kakashi decided it was time to go.

"Alright, Sai, Sakura," he said, "let's go." He turned to Gaara.

"Thank you for taking care of Sakura," he said.

"Of course," said Gaara happily, smiling. "Happy to. Come back if you have a chance."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi, Sai, and Sakura had been traveling for over two hors when Konoha finally came into view. Sai, glad for the excuse to escape the uncomfortable silence, volunteered to go ahead and alert the Hokage.

"Wait," said Kakashi. He shifted Sakura, whom he was carrying in his arms, to grab a kunai from the holster on his leg. Slicing his thumb, he performed the summoning hand signs. Suddenly, a small dog with a squashed face appeared before him in a puff of smoke.

"Yo," said the dog, casting slanted eyes upward.

"Pakkun, go with Sai," said Kakashi. Pakkun nodded. He and Sai took off towards Konoha. When they were out of sight, Kakashi jumped down to a lower branch of the tree they were standing on.

"What are you doing, Sensei?" asked Sakura, looking around.

"We have some time, Sakura," responded Kakashi, setting her down on the limb. He sat down next to her, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Sakura," he began.

"Hm?"

"What happened?"

"What?"

"What happened to you after the Mist nin attacked? Where have you been for the past three days? And how did Gaara find you?"

"Um…Kakashi-sensei, I don't want to talk—"

"I don't care," Kakashi cut her off. "Tell me what happened."

"…"

"You met with Sasuke, didn't you?" supplied Kakashi.

"…Yes," Sakura replied finally.

"What happened?"

"I don't really remember—"

"Sakura, don't lie," said Kakashi warningly.

"All I know is that I passed out from blood loss and chakra exhaustion. When I woke up, I was in a cave, and Sasuke was standing over me."

"Hm," was all Kakashi said.

"He had treated my wounds, and redressed me in some of his clothes." Kakashi's eyebrow rose, but he said nothing. "He gave me some food, and then I asked him why he was helping me—"

"What did he say?" inquired Kakashi.

"He…said that…he didn't know why. I asked him if it was because Orochimaru told him to, but he…" Sakura didn't know if she wanted to tell her sensei what Sasuke had said to her.

"He what?" Kakashi pressed gently. Sakura gave in.

"He said that he would never let Orochimaru, or any other man, touch me."

"Hmm," Kakashi muttered.

"And the next thing I knew, he…um…k-kissed me," Sakura stuttered, face burning. Kakashi's eyes narrowed.

"Anything else?" he asked. He could tell by her blush and body language that there was. When she remained silent, he pressed again. "Sakura…"

She mumbled something incoherent.

"Sorry?"

"We had sex," Sakura whispered so quietly that Kakashi had to lean closer to hear. Sakura looked absolutely mortified.

_"What?"_ Kakashi's visible eye widened considerably. He had expected the answer, but it was still a very unpleasant shock to hear from his most innocent student.

"Y-you heard me," said Sakura, turning away.

Kakashi put his hand on her shoulder.

"Was it consensual?" he asked seriously.

"Wha— of course, Kakashi-sensei," said Sakura, flustered. "Sasuke would never— Sensei, how could you even _think_ that?!?" she cried, outraged. Kakashi, however, felt a weight lift from his shoulders. That had been one of his main concerns. If Sasuke had taken advantage of his student, there would be hell to pay…

"Then I fell asleep," continued Sakura. "I woke up the next morning and I was wearing this." She held up her arm, engulfed in the khaki sleeve of Sasuke's shirt, which she was still wearing. "His shirt. He gave me more food and some water, and then I fell asleep again. When I woke up, you were standing over me."

"Hm." Kakashi glanced over Sakura, taking in her appearance. She looked like she had been wrung through the wringer from hell. Her hair was tousled, not just from sleep, and she looked incredibly pale. She flinched every time she moved her legs. And for having been asleep for most of the past three days, she looked utterly exhausted.

"Sakura," said Kakashi, moving to stand, "we need to go. You need to report to the Hokage as soon as we get back to the village."

"Kakashi-sensei," said Sakura suddenly, wincing as she stood. "You can't tell her."

"Hm?"

"You can't tell Tsunade-sama about Sasuke." She was looking at Kakashi with shining, earnest eyes. "You can't tell anyone. I don't want ANBU to go after Sasuke; they might try to kill him." There were tears in the corners of her eyes.

Kakashi considered her for a moment, eyes narrowed slightly. At last, he nodded his head.

"Alright," he said. "I won't tell anyone about you, err… _meeting_ with Sasuke. Now, come on, we need to get back."

Sakura smiled and nodded her head, stepping forward. Kakashi, seeing her flinch, gathered her into his arms. The he began to jump from tree to tree, heading back to Konoha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sakura!" cried Tsunade as the pink-haired kunoichi stepped into the Hokage's office. Tsunade got up from her desk and ran to Sakura, throwing her arms around the girl.

"Sakura-chan!" she cried, relief evident in the suffix she added.

"Tsu-Tsunade-sama!" came Sakura's muffled voice. She was being squashed into Tsunade's large bosom. "I…I can't breathe!"

"Oh!" said Tsunade, immediately releasing her hold. Sakura fell back, gasping for breath. She was saved from falling flat on her butt as Kakashi quickly stepped into the room, catching her.

"Sakura, you look horrible," commented Tsunade, eyeing her.

"Thanks, Tsunade-shishou," replied Sakura sarcastically.

"Okay, now that I know you're safe, I'm going to send you to the hospital. I want a full battery of tests ran, everything there is. I want to make sure you're well. Then you can go home. But I expect a full report on my desk in two weeks."

"Hai, Tsunade-shishou." Sakura did not feel like arguing.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: Okay, chapter five! Yay! I'm trying to write six now, so it might be a while. I'm pretty sure you can all see what's coming in this chapter, so, here we go! Please review!_

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-san owns Naruto, NOT me. The only thing I own is a headband with a leaf on it.**

**Please note: I have drawn a picture of what I imagine Sakura to look like at seventeen. It's on my deviantArt, which has a link on my profile/bio. Check it out. Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Big News**

Two weeks later, Sakura sat in her living room, staring at the television, but not taking in any of it.

She looked at the clock on the wall. "Might as well go out," she sighed. "I need to turn in my report in a bit anyway."

Her report was actually more of an outline. It reminded her of Kakashi's reports: really, really vague. She described her fight with the Mist nin, but then tapered off into blurry details. She said that she was unconscious, and that someone must have moved her, because she woke up in a cave, wounds treated. She said that she had the dragged herself to the borders of Sand, where the Kazekage had found her (she only hoped that, if asked, Gaara would corroborate her story). Then Kakashi and Sai had collected her and brought her back to Konoha.

"I hope this satisfies Tsunade-shishou," said Sakura to herself, putting the report in her bag as she headed out.

As she stepped out of her apartment building, she was met by Naruto, grinning stupidly.

"Hey, Sakura-chan," he greeted, waving.

"Hi, Naruto," she replied, smiling.

"What's up?" asked the blonde.

"I don't know. I was just going to walk around for a bit," said Sakura. "Then I'm going to turn in my report to Tsunade-shishou."

"Want to go eat?" asked Naruto.

"Sure."

"Alright, to Ichiraku it is!" said Naruto, putting his hands behind his head and walking ahead. Sakura giggled as she fell into stride with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting at Ichiraku, slowly eating her ramen, Sakura was lost in thought. She had spent the last two weeks resting, especially after undergoing the battery of tests that Tsunade had ordered (which ranged from a simple eye test to cardiac and lung exams).

She had also thought a lot about _him_. Sakura kept reliving that night. Even though she knew that it was illegal to have relations with an S-class criminal (unless it was to somehow capture, kill, or extract information), Sakura couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

Sakura glanced over at Naruto next to her, happily slurping down his third bowl of ramen. She had not told anyone, save Kakashi, not even Naruto.

Naruto looked up and noticed her looking at him.

"Hey, Sakura-chan?" he asked, giving her a concerned look.

"Huh? Oh, nothing!" said Sakura, smiling and waving her hand frantically, sweatdropping.

"Hmm…"

"Hey, Sakura!" called a voice.

Sakura and Sai turned around to see Sai walking towards them, sunburn gone.

"Sakura!" he called again.

""Hi, Sai," greeted Sakura, standing up. "What's up?"

"Shizune told me to tell you something," said Sai.

"Well?"

"She said to remind you that you need to turn in your report to the Hokage," Sai said. "Then Shizune said to come see her."

"Why?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know, but it seemed important," said Sai, shrugging.

"It must be something about my examination," said Sakura.

She turned and walked away, waving good-bye to the two boys.

She first went to the Hokage Tower and turned in her report. Tsunade was not in her office, so Sakura left it on her desk.

Sakura reached the hospital and was immediately directed to Shizune.

"Sakura!" cried the woman as Sakura stepped into the room and closed the door.

"Hey, Shizune," said Sakura smiling. "Sai said you wanted to talk to me. What's up?"

"Umm, maybe you should sit down."

_'Uh-oh, this can't be good,'_ thought Sakura as she sat in a chair.

"Sakura, what happened when you went missing?" Shizune asked, expression serious.

"I-I was unconscious through most of it," she lied quickly. _'Well, it's not exactly a lie,'_ she thought. _'I _did_ sleep through most of it.'_ "Why?"

"Sakura…there's really no easy way to say this…you're pregnant."

Sakura nearly fell out of her chair.

"Wha-what?" she cried as Shizune reached an arm out to keep her from falling.

"You're pregnant," Shizune repeated. "Sakura—how?"

"How the hell should I know?" yelled Sakura. She was beginning to panic. _'This is just some horrible prank that Shizune and Tsunade-shishou are pulling, and any minute now, someone will yell "Got you!" and then we'll all have a big laugh about this.'_

Unfortunately, that was not the case.

Shizune had finished with Sakura and let her go, giving her some prenatal vitamins. Sakura left the hospital in a state of shocked numbness. Not until she had made it halfway home did it hit her. She dissolved into tears and ran into an alleyway, where no one could see her.

And that was where Kakashi found her.

Kakashi was walking down the street on his way to grab a quick snack, nose in his perverted book. Suddenly, the sound of crying reached his ears.

He followed the sound until he came upon an alley. Looking inside, he found that the sobbing was coming from a girl. She was curled into a ball, her head buried in her arms, whole body shaking. Only her pink hair was visible.

_'Wait…_pink_ hair?'_

"Sakura…" asked Kakashi cautiously.

The girl looked up. It was Sakura. Her face was wet and tear-streaked and her eyes were bloodshot. Her hair was flyaway, as though she had been clutching at it.

"Ka-Kakashi…" she hiccupped, turning her emerald eyes to him.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" asked Kakashi concernedly, walking over to her and kneeling. "Sakura?" he asked again, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Sakura suddenly flung herself at her former teacher, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"S-Sakura…?" stuttered Kakashi, exposed eye wide. Sakura only sobbed harder into his shoulder. He encircled her waist with his arms, keeping her from falling.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" he asked, more urgently. He had never seen her this upset, even when Sasuke had left. He tightened his hold on her slightly.

"Mregat," said Sakura's muffled voice.

Kakashi pulled her away slightly so that she could speak clearly.

"Sorry?" he asked.

"I'm…I'm p-pregnant." Sakura hung her head, letting her hair cover her face.

"What?!?" cried Kakashi. Thoughts were running through his head that no sensei should ever have to think. "How?"

"Sensei, I'm pretty sure you know how, with all the Icha Icha you read," said Sakura, smiling despite herself.

"Is it…is it Sasuke's?" Kakashi whispered.

"Has to be. I've never…_been_ with anyone with anyone else," said Sakura, instantly blushing.

_'She's still really innocent, even after Sasuke,_ thought Kakashi, smiling a little at his student's embarrassment.

"Alright," he said, gathering her into his arms; she looked too shaken to walk. "I'll take you to your apartment. We can talk about this more there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ten minutes later, Sakura was sitting on the couch in her apartment, and Kakashi was in the kitchen, making tea.

"Here you go," he said cheerfully, handing her a mug. Sakura had to laugh as she looked up; Kakashi had donned a pink, frilly apron over his jonin uniform. There were hearts on the pockets over his kunai holsters.

"Thanks," she giggled, giving him a small, watery smile. Kakashi smiled as well, and patted her head. The gesture comforted her.

Kakashi went around the table and sat in the chair opposite her.

"Sakura," he said, getting her attention, "what do you plan on doing?"

"Hmm?"

"Well, I think it's fairly obvious that Sasuke won't be around to help you," said Kakashi, wondering how to put this. "Don't get me wrong, I'm sure he would if he could; but Orochimaru wouldn't let him leave. And if Sasuke ran away, then Orochimaru would have leverage against him: you and the child."

Sakura sighed and looked at the floor. "I honestly have no idea." She took a sip from her mug.

"Well, the first thing you need to decide," began Kakashi, knowing how touchy this subject was, "is whether you want to get rid of…the baby." He felt strange, talking to Sakura about this.

Sakura spluttered, nearly choking on her tea. Her hand flew immediately to her stomach, fingers splayed protectively.

_"No,"_ she said, fire in her eyes. "I'm keeping my baby."

Kakashi could see that she meant it. Sakura had a look about her that reminded him strongly of a mother bear defending her cubs.

"Okay, you're keeping it," said Kakashi. "What do you plan to do for support?"

"Well, _am_ a ninja, so missions come with a paycheck. And I have a lot of money in my savings."

"That's good. Do you plan to live here?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, it's big enough for two people, so…"

Sakura was saved from an awkward silence by a knock at the door.

"Sakura-chan, open up! It's me!"

Sakura sighed as she got up and opened the door. Naruto stepped inside, uninvited, hands behind his head and smiling.

"Hi, Sakura-chan," he said happily.

"Hey, Naruto," said Sakura, going to sit back down. Naruto sat beside her.

"Hello, Naruto," greeted Kakashi.

"Oh, hey, Kakashi-sensei," said Naruto. "I didn't know you were here." He turned to Sakura. "So what did Shizune want?"

Sakura suddenly became very interested in her feet.

"Sakura?" asked Naruto again.

_'Do I really want to tell him?'_ Sakura thought. _'He's always been there for me, and he wouldn't think less of me for this, would he? I should tell him, right?'_ She looked up and saw the worried expression on his face. _'Right.'_

"Naruto, I'm pregnant." It seemed to get easier the more she said it.

"You're…wha?" It took Naruto a moment to understand.

Then...

"YOU'RE WHAT?!?" he exclaimed, eyes bugging.

"You heard her, Naruto, you're not deaf," said Kakashi calmly. "Sakura is pregnant."

"B-b-but how?" stuttered the blonde.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" said Sakura. "You're all such perverts, I would think that you're all aware of the process."

"But who?" asked Naruto, turning to her, trying to understand.

"Sasuke." Sakura hung her head again.

"What?"

"Naruto, you can hear fine," interjected Kakashi. "She said Uchiha Sasuke is the father."

Naruto was about to ask 'how' but remembered Sakura's earlier reaction. So he settled for "When?"

"When we fought the Mist nin," said Sakura. "It wasn't some random person who found me; it was Sasuke.

"I woke up with my wounds bandaged and wrapped in his shirt. He fed me, then we talked, and then…things…got out of control." Sakura's face was doing the best impression of a tomato Naruto had ever seen.

"So…he…didn't _force_ you?" asked Naruto reluctantly.

"No," replied Sakura. "He would never!"

"Okay. But then, why?"

"I don't know," said Sakura angrily. _'Great, now I sound like Sasuke.'_ Seeing Naruto's hurt expression, she hurried to apologize.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. It's just the stress."

"That's okay, Sakura-chan." Naruto's goofy grin was back in place. But then it faded. "Wow, you're carrying Sasuke's kid. I can't believe it." (A/N: something he CAN'T believe?!? oO)

Suddenly, there was a loud noise at the door. Sakura, curious, got up to see what it was. When she opened the door, she saw Sai, a shocked look on his face.

"Hello, Sai," said Sakura in a fake-cheery voice, hoping he hadn't overheard.

"Sakura…" managed Sai.

_'Well I guess he overheard,'_ she thought.

"Inside, now," she hissed, grabbing him by the arm and yanking him into the apartment.

She drug him over to the chair next to Kakashi and made him sit.

"Well," she said, taking her seat again, "now you all know." She gave them a withering look. "And if any of you tell a single soul, I'll rip you limb from limb."

The men gulped.

"H-hai, Sakura-chan," they all replied.

* * *

_Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed! But, I'd like to say:_

_Darkslilangel and animequeen100: YOU WERE RIGHT!_

_Like I said, starts out like the typical SasuxSaku fic-they meet, smut ensues, then Sakura is faced with teen parenting (usually alone). BUT I will try to make this story stand out! So, please keep reading!_

_Oh, and I'd also like to say, I wouldn't have included Sai if I didn't want to make that sunburn joke. He really should wear a real shirt. But he will be playing a fairly big part in the story, but not like the original members of Team Seven. Oh, and does anybody know what I should do with Yamato? I don't really want him in the story, save one or two appearances._

_Ja ne! (thanks, nina-chan!)_


End file.
